


A Big Dick With a Tiny Prick

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack is whack, Divorce, Drunkenness, F/M, Not ashamed to admit it., This is crack, sorta - Freeform, this is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is in jail. Carol files for divorce. Her friends help her celebrate and she meets someone who gives her a bigger surprise that she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> This piece of work was birthed from a conversation with the beautiful ramblesandshambles. A very funny conversation apparently, when I told her I didn't think it was funny anymore she said, "Fanfic it!" So I did. She is such a bad influence, but I love you sweetheart!

The bastard was gone, well not forever, just six months. That was the sentence handed down by the judge when Ed was found guilty of domestic assault. That had been a month ago and Carol still hadn't adjusted to the change. She still woke up every morning, got Sophia ready for school and walked her to the bus stop. Today though, she was going to have lunch with her old friend Lori Grimes, wife of the man who had arrested her husband two months ago. 

Lori had been asking her to meet for lunch or go shopping since her bruises had healed, but she was hesitant because she believed that Ed wouldn't do any time for his actions. "You have five more months," her friend told her. "You are going to live your life, and hopefully by the end of the day, be filing for divorce too." Lori had made an appointment to meet with their friends Andrea and Michonne at their office after lunch. The two women were partners in a law firm that specialized in everything from environmental to family law. Andrea had gone to high school with Carol and Lori and was a civil rights attorney, her girlfriend Michonne was the family law expert.

Carol was nervous as she sat down in front of the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. She had never spoken to a lawyer before and was afraid she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Two hours later Michonne had all the information she needed and Lori and Carol left the office, but not before Andrea had convinced the other three women to meet at her Uncle Dale's bar that night for a drink to celebrate Carol's impending freedom. 

Lori's husband Rick had agreed to watch their son Carl and Sophia for the night so the women could go out and have fun. Lori got to Carol's house early to help her get ready. She went through her friends closet with a fine tooth comb and came out with a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top and a pair of cowboy boots, items Carol had forgotten about. Ed wouldn't let her wear things like that. He said those were whore clothes, but of course he called her a whore no matter what she wore.

 

Andrea and Michonne were waiting at the bar when they arrived, they had started drinking the moment their asses hit the plastic stool. Carol hadn't had alcohol since she married Ed ten years ago, well not in front of anyone at least. She kept a fifth of whiskey in an empty box of tampons she had bought at Costco a year ago. Ed never went near that box, and she would steal a sip whenever she could. She remembered the mantra they chanted in college, "Beer before liquor makes you sicker, liquor before beer you're in the clear," and ordered a Jack and coke straight up. Once all four women had fresh drinks in their hands, they took seats at a booth by the window, directly under the flashing Miller Light sign. 

They talked and laughed and kept ordering more drinks until Carol had to pee. She stumbled to the back of the bar and almost went into the men's room, until the door opened and the most gorgeous man on God's earth stepped out. "Uh, I don't think this is where you want to be. I think you need the next door down," the man said as he looked straight down her tank top.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had this much to drink in years, I'm a little drunk," she replied whispering the last part.

"That's okay. It's kinda expected to be drunk in a bar," he laughed. "Do you need help?"

She looked at his face and was sure she would think he was beautiful even if she was sober. "No, thank you. I think I can make it." She walked down to the next door and went in. He didn't take his eyes off her until the door closed.

Carol had often considered having an affair, but her self confidence was so low she didn't think she would be able to find someone to participate with her. But the alcohol combined with the clothes she was wearing made her feel sexy, and as she left the restroom she was determined to find that man again.

On her way back to the table, she noticed someone in her seat, then she realized who it was in her seat. "Carol, this is Daryl Dixon, the best mechanic in the county. Daryl, this is our friend Carol Peltier." Andrea said and properly introduced them. "Soon to be Sawyer again," Lori added quickly. Daryl stood and offered his hand to the woman. 

"Nice to officially meet you Carol." She blushed as she shook his hand. 

"Nice to officially meet you too Daryl," she slurred.

"Do you two know each other already?" Andrea asked, confused.

"We met in the hallway by the bathrooms," Daryl replied looking into Carol's eyes and smiling. 

She smiled back nervously, all the confidence and bravado from earlier fading away as his eyes bore down on her. "See," she said trying to avoid his stare, "I made it back on my own just fine." She involuntary giggled at her own remark making him smile brightly at her attempt to flirt.

"I had no doubt you would. May I buy you beautiful ladies a drink? I don't want to get in trouble with the law for getting a deputy 's wife drunk," he said looking at Lori.

"I would never tell him it was you," she whispered. "Besides, he expects it, I think. I have enough money for a cab." Daryl chuckled at her behavior, every one of these women were well on their way to shitfaced. He would be sure to see them all in a cab before they left. 

"Carol, would you like to go to the bar with me? You can help me carry the drinks to the table, if you think you can handle it."

She smacked him on the arm, "I can walk a straight line asshole, I'm not that drunk yet." He loved a woman with some sass and a sense of humor. She followed him to the bar and ordered the drinks. They slipped into a conversation easily. 

"Did I hear Lori say you were going to be Sawyer again? What does that mean?" he asked her over the roar of the jukebox.

"Sawyer is my maiden name. It means I'm getting divorced."

"Is that why y'all are celebrating?"

"I suppose so. It was Andrea's idea. I went to her office today and Michonne is going to file papers for me tomorrow."

"Are you happy about that?" he asked as the bartender sat their drinks in front of them.

"Yes, but I'm scared too. He's in jail right now and I just hope Michonne can push this through fast before he gets out." Daryl could read between the lines, he understood what she wasn't saying, and didn't say a word about it.

"Well then pretty lady, let's make sure this is a night you won't forget."

 

Daryl carried three of the drinks while Carol carried his and hers. He started to pull up a chair at the end of the table, but Lori moved faster than lightning out of the booth so Daryl could sit next to his new friend. The conversation picked up where it had left off and Carol was soon learning more about this handsome man. It seemed that his brother was the glue that held these people together. Rick had made a habit of arresting him and Andrea and Michonne's firm had a habit of representing him. Daryl had worked out a deal for free mechanic service for the whole firm in exchange.

As the night wore on, Daryl learned more about Carol also, although he knew the women were giving him censored information. He learned that they had gone to high school and college together, and that Carol had a teaching certificate that she had never used because she got married instead. Throughout the night, he moved closer to her, eventually working up the nerve to put his hand on her thigh. When she covered his with her own, he decided it was time to start sobering up. He knew she had ridden in with Lori, but wanted to be the one to take her home.

"Okay ladies," he announced, "I think it's time for coffee or water. I can't carry all of you out of here." The women protested, but didn't put any real effort into it. When the waitress arrived, he ordered water for Lori, Andrea and Michonne, and coffee for Carol and himself. When last call was announced, he pulled out his cell phone and called a cab. "I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke before your ride gets here. Anyone care to join me?" he asked looking at Carol.

"Good lord, I haven't had a cigarette since college. I would have to bum one, is that okay?"

"Certainly, I suspected that I'd have to give you one." He helped her stand, her legs not as wobbly as before, and took her hand leading her outside. He took two from his pack and lit them both, handing one to her.  
He watched her inhale and blow the smoke out of her mouth in a ring. "Just like riding a damn bicycle, huh?"

"It would seem so," she said in a flirty voice. "I bet there are other things that are like riding a bike too."

He stepped into her personal space and backed her up against the side of the building. "I'd be more than happy to help you learn to ride again." He put one hand flat against the wall while his other, still holding a lit cigarette, held her hip tightly. He looked into her eyes and saw approval, so he dipped his head and kissed her. "Let me take you home pretty lady. I want to give you something you'll never forget."

Carol was getting hot, not just aroused, but actually, physically hot. He pressed his chest against hers and she started to sweat. "I can't believe I'm thinking about going home with you. I'm still married."

"And in the process of getting unmarried. If you don't feel comfortable with this I'll put you in that cab with your friends and you never have to see me again."

She did want to see him. It may have been the alcohol, but she hadn't had the desire for sex in years, and now she felt like she would explode if she didn't get laid. "No, I want to go home with you. I haven't felt like this in years. I need to be touched. Doesn't matter to me if it's just one night. 

Daryl kissed her again. "Let's not worry about what happens after tonight. We can talk about that over breakfast tomorrow morning. I just want to make you feel good. I'm pretty sure your husband hasn't done that in a while."

"Looking back, I don't think he ever did." They continued to kiss as the cab pulled up in front of the bar. 

"Let's go get those girls in this cab. I don't want Rick showing up at my place tonight to beat my ass 'cause his wife came home late." They walked back in together, his hand on her lower back guiding her to their table. "Alright ladies, get yo shit it's time to go home." As they got into the cab, Lori elbowed Carol, "Are you coming with us or do you have personal chauffeur for tonight?"

Carol blushed and whispered in Lori's ear, "Daryl offered to take me home, he's offered to do a few things actually." Both women giggled like schoolgirls. After the cab left, Daryl walked Carol to his truck. "Are you sure about this? I'm just gonna ask one last time. Tell me now and I can take you to your house if you want."

"No, I want to spend the night with you, I want an adventure."

"I will definitely give you the adventure of a lifetime." He swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard. "Get in woman, let the good times roll." They arrived at his place in seven minutes flat, and he didn't waste any time getting her inside the door. He immediately took her to the bedroom and started taking her clothes off. "You're so beautiful Carol, your husband is a big dick for hurting you." That statement made her giggle. He wanted to ignore the giggle, but he couldn't help but think she was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said. "Please don't stop." He went back to work and soon had her naked in front of him. He stepped back and looked at her. She had an amazing body, and he couldn't wait to worship it. He came closer to her and walked her backwards until she was on her back in the center of the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to lick and bite his way down her body, taking extra time at her breasts. She was moaning and wiggling around underneath him and it was making his dick throb. He finally made his way down to the soft curls covering her cunt and swiped his tongue over her wetness. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to be inside her. He would go down on her next time, and yes, there would be a next time, he would make sure of that.

He lifted his body up and stood before her at the end of the bed. He seductively began to strip for her. Slowly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. He started shaking his hips as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his legs. Once he stood before her in only his boxer briefs, she noticed something and her mouth dropped to the floor. 

"Oh my God Daryl! Are you really that big?" He stopped gyrating and looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, what?"

"Is your . . . you know, really as big as it looks?"

He dropped his boxers releasing his six inch python from its confines. "I ain't that big sweetheart, but thanks for the ego boost."

"But you're so much bigger than Ed. I'm not sure if that thing is gonna fit."

He started laughing and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm considered average. I've known guys who were a lot bigger than me. Ed is your husband, right?" She nodded her head while staring directly at it. " How big was he?"

"Uh, three inches."

"Erect?"

"Yes."

" Holy hell Carol. I don't know how to respond to that." Now he was beginning to think that she was right. If her body was used to something that small, maybe he wouldn't fit. "How long has it been for you?"

"How long has what been? How long have I've had a three inch dick, or since the last time I had the three inch dick?"

"All the above."

"We've been married ten years, but he stopped wanting me about four years ago, thank God."

This was a very interesting situation Daryl had found himself in. He had never had a woman who was this impressed with his package before. He felt potent and confident. He moved over her again and buried his face in her neck. "I'm gonna fill you up Carol. I'm gonna push this big cock inside your tight pussy. I'm gonna make you feel things you never thought existed. I'm gonna love you so hard you're gonna beg for more." He moved his lips against her skin and placed his hands on her thighs. He carefully pushed them apart and settled between them, rubbing his apparently enormous member against her clit. 

Carol almost came the second she felt him rub against her. She was so wet and aroused, she couldn't think straight. She could hear him talking, but didn't have a fucking clue as to what he was saying. She felt his hands and mouth on her breasts, and then her stomach. She felt the head of his cock against her entrance and moaned in anticipation. He very slowly, very deliberately slid inside her. Her body tensed at the intrusion and he stopped, " Just breathe Carol, breathe and relax." He latched onto her nipple and licked circles around it. He could feel her body relax and pushed deeper inside her. When he was in to the hilt, he kissed her lips. "Open your eyes Carol. I need you to look at me."

Her beautiful, pale blue eyes looked up at him, shimmering with unshed tears. "You feel so good inside me Daryl. I've never been this full. Please say you can hit that spot, the one I've heard of."

"No one's ever hit your spot Carol? That's a damn shame. I'm gonna hit your spot, that's for sure, and I wanna hear you scream my name when I do." He pulled out of her, but instead of slamming back in like his instinct told him to, he moved his hips rhythmically and methodically enjoying the tightness of her walls. He had never had an experience this intense and knowing that he was giving her something she never had before just made him harder.

Carol was shaking and groaning each time his tip grazed that spot inside her she had believed to be a myth. She felt pressure building in her stomach, she had experienced an orgasm before, but never as strong as this. His hips moved faster and harder and she thought she would pass out from the pleasure. He knew his orgasm was approaching and he would not be able to hold back when it hit. "Cum for me Carol. I need to hear you scream my name." She was wiggling around and running her nails down his back. Then something horrifying happened, she pissed on herself, and Daryl's dick, but she screamed when she did it. "OH FUCK DARYL! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! O GOD DARYL!"

He knew the second she came, she squirted all over him. He had never made a woman do that and it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. "Ah, FUCK!" he yelled as he shot his load inside her. He held her by the hips and thrust madly until he was empty, then he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh Daryl, I'm so embarrassed," Carol said once she had caught her breath. "I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry." He looked up at her, his chin resting on her stomach.

"What in the hell do you have to be sorry or embarrassed for?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "That was the most amazing experience of my fucking life."

In a voice so low, he could barely hear she said, " I, uh, peed."

Daryl tried not to laugh, he didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did. "Carol, honey, you didn't pee, you came." 

"I what? That didn't really feel like an orgasm."

" You squirted, I guess you've never done that before. It was so fucking hot and sexy. I've never made a woman do that."

"It felt incredible until I thought I'd pissed all over us," she said, relieved.

He laughed, " We should do some more things we've never done before," he said and moved to lay next to her. "What do you want to do next?"

"I wanna see how high I can bounce on that dick," she said cackling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented and left kudos on this fic. I love you all!

Chapter 2

 

Daryl thought he had died and gone to heaven. He'd never met a woman like Carol before. She worshipped his dick and was currently bouncing on it like it was a trampoline. She was gonna brake his damn bed, and his dick if they weren't careful. Either way, he wasn't sure he would survive the night.

"Oh fuck Daryl! You feel so good!" She said over and over like a chant. He was trying to keep up with her movements, but she was bouncing so hard and so fast that he couldn't find a rhythm. He had been ridden plenty of times, and found that most women enjoyed this position because they were more likely to orgasm. He was now thinking that Carol's enthusiasm wasn't just for his dick, but also for the new experience. 

"Fuck Carol, ya gotta come. Ya gotta come now," he cried out. She stopped bouncing and began to grind herself against his pelvis. He watched as she rubbed her clit and he was done for. Watching a woman touch herself had always been his biggest turn on, and he let himself go at the sight of it. Her walls seized around him when she felt him spill inside her. They screamed each others names and collapsed in a heap of sweat and flesh.

He was grateful that she allowed him to rest for a bit. His dick was sore and his body ached. He needed food and a smoke. "Fuck Carol, I'm gonna need some energy if you want to keep going tonight."

"Am I wearing you out? I'm sorry, I've just never been able to do anything like this before, and I'm really having a good time." she said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

He rolled on top of her and pushed a large, auburn curl behind her ear. "Are you hungry? I'm starving. Lets make sandwiches or something and have a cigarette. Then we can do whatever you want, however you want." He kissed her lips softly, then climbed off her and helped her stand. He held her hand and led her into the kitchen, both of them still naked.

Daryl emptied the refrigerator and Carol made sandwiches for them both. He took beers out of the fridge and they sat at the table together. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I need to know what the situation with your husband is," Daryl said as he shoved half a ham and cheese in his mouth.

Carol sighed loudly and groaned. "I had forgotten he existed until you mentioned him." She took a tiny bite of her own food and a drink of her beer before she spoke. "He's in prison for five more months, then he's free. I don't know what I'm gonna do if the divorce isn't final by then. I can't go back to that, I can't live like that anymore."

He reached over an took her hand, "Michonne is the best divorce lawyer in Kings County. She knows all the right people and she's gonna do right by you. She knows the situation, right? She knows how important it is that this happen fast. She ain't gonna let you down." He squeezed her hand and shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth.

"I know, you're right. I'm just so scared. If he comes home and finds out what I've done, he'll kill me." He washed down his food with the last of his beer and turned to face her, his hands resting on her face.

"If by some chance it ain't over when he gets out, you ain't gonna be here anyways, so it don't fucking matter. That man comes within five hundred miles of you, he's gonna be wishing that he's dead."

Carol shook her head, "Daryl, I don't have anywhere to go. Closest family I got lives in Colorado, they don't like me much anyway. I don't have a place to go, a place to hide."

"Yeah ya do," he said softly and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "We'll leave together, go wherever you want. We can start a brand new life together, you, me and your daughter."

She took his hands away from her face and stood up. "Daryl you don't even know me. You don't know anything about me. How can you think that running away together would be a good idea? This was just . . ."

"What Carol? This was just what, an adventure? That ain't the kind of woman you are. I know you're scared about what happens next, but I can't let you go and risk him hurting you again." He took her hand and sat her on his lap. "You don't know me either, but we got five months to get to know each other. I'd like to meet your daughter. Nobody has to know about us if you don't want them to. Just Michonne, Lori and Andrea of course. They want you to be happy and safe, and loved."

"You're not telling me you love me are you, I think that's going a little overboard, don't you?"

Daryl bowed his head, "No, I'm not saying that, but I might someday." He smiled at her, "I've never had a night like this in my whole life. You're cute, you have an amazing smile and laugh. You have kind eyes and a gentle touch. You're sassy, and I think that's sexy as fuck. And you like a good adventure. You need someone who will smile and laugh with you, someone who will be kind and gentle to you, and someone who can follow your sassy with some snarky. I want to be that for you, just give me a chance."

"I've never had a night like this either," she said, tears pooling in her eyes. "Didn't think I ever would. You're so different from him in every way. You're smart and kind, you listen to me, and you make me feel so good. I feel confident and beautiful, and that's new to me too."

He shifted her to straddle his thighs and stood up. "Did he ever make love to you? Because, if he didn't, and we're trying new things tonight, I'd like to show you how good it feels." Their lips didn't part as he carried her back to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her body with his own and kissed her again as his hands roamed her. His lips moved to her jaw, neck and chest as his fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples. His tongue lavished her skin and the salty taste of her sweat aroused his senses. 

She was moaning beneath him and cried out his name when she felt her own arousal drip down between her legs. She moved her hips and rubbed her hot, wet core against his thigh. His own moaning filled the room, and he dug his finger tips into her hips to ground himself as well as her. She smelled intoxicating. The noises she was making were driving him crazy and he couldn't wait any longer. "Are you ready Carol? Are you ready to let me love you?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head. He entered her slowly, taking his time to feel every part of her. She didn't think she would be able to live the rest of her life without this feeling. Ed had never made her feel like this, even in the beginning when things were still good. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and she squirmed as her body adjusted once again to his size. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he kissed her again, it was slow and passionate and she kissed him back with equal fervor.

Then he began to move inside her, she closed her eyes and became lost in the moment. She smiled at the sensation of being filled, of being loved. She could feel it in his movements, slow and deliberate. He was taking his time with her, he was showing her love. It was a different feeling than bouncing on his dick. That was fun, but this satisfied her body and soul. She moaned loud and low, and he groaned and growled. 

He had never been with a woman like this, slow and gentle wasn't normally his style. Most of the women he had been with weren't whores or bar flies, and he had actually dated a couple of them for a significant amount of time, but those relationships were mostly for the sex, and the sex was good, but in the end he wanted more than that. Those relationships were for release, hard and fast. Carol's story had touched him, he understood her situation. He had seen it with his own eyes growing up. His own father had beaten his mother so bad that she almost died, he wasn't going to risk that happening to Carol or her daughter.

She made the most beautiful noises, and she looked like an angel in rapture as he thrust in and out of her. Her skin was so soft and his hands roamed her body relentlessly. His mouth moved from her lips to her breasts and back again. He was filled with sensation and emotion, he was into the slow rhythm and used what little concentration he had not to speed up and fuck her like a wild animal.

Her moans tapered off and became a quiet hum that made his dick jump inside her. She had stopped shaking and writhing, and was calm beneath him. "Oh god Daryl, this feels so good. I've never felt like this before. Don't stop."

"I ain't stopping darlin'. I'm gonna make you come with a smile on your face and my name on your lips." He sped up his movements little by little, delving deep inside her. He grazed her spot everytime, and she wriggled under him again. He felt her walls clinching down on him and knew she was close. He buried his face in her neck and thrust faster and harder until she began to squeal. "Come for me Carol. I want to feel you come all over my dick." 

Her breathing was fast and shallow and he licked the sweat dripping down her neck. She dug her fingernails into his back and squeezed her legs tighter around his hips to push him in deeper. She gasped when she came, as if it had taken her by surprise. She was indeed smiling and his named was ripped from her lips in a strangled cry.

He accentuated her orgasm by thrusting wildly trying to come with her, inadvertently causing her to come again. This time, she screamed his name, which tore his own orgasm from him. "Oh fuck, Carol! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screamed as he bucked his hips uncontrollably shooting his load deep inside her. He kissed her hard through their shared orgasm, and when it was over he laid on top of her resting all his weight on her. 

Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other with no intention of letting go. After their breathing had returned to normal, he looked up at her, "Can I say it now?" He asked. She new what he meant and although she desperately wanted and needed to hear it, she was afraid that if he said it out loud she wouldn't be able to deny she felt the same way.

"Don't say it unless you mean it Daryl, I beg you. I can't hear it or believe it and then find out it was just a lie." He carefully climbed off her and moved to lay next to her, pulling her body close to his. "Ain't no lie. I don't say anything that ain't the truth. I've been lied to enough times and I can't do that to another person, especially someone I love. I've never told anybody I loved 'em before, never expected to want to, until tonight. I care about you Carol, and your daughter. I care about what happens to y'all and I want to keep you safe and happy." He put his fingers on her chin and lifted her face to his, "This is love Carol. I love you. I'm in love with you."

She didn't want to start crying like a little girl, but she couldn't stop it. She still had doubts in the back of her mind. Perhaps this was pity, perhaps not, but she was willing to take a risk at this point. She wanted to escape, start a new life, and she wanted it to be with him. "You don't have to say it back, in fact, I don't want you to. Life has been tough for you and you're daughter, there are too many changes lately and I don't want to complicate things anymore than they already are. I know," he said and smiled, " we've already complicated it by being together, but I don't want to put pressure on you to do something or be somebody just because you think I want it or expect it. You understand?"

She nodded her head and rested it back on his chest. "We got to get some sleep. I'm gonna have you again when we wake up, then in the shower, and probably on the table after breakfast." She hummed sleepily in agreement and kissed his chest before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
